<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Sheep and Wolves by QuagmireMarch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361280">Of Sheep and Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch'>QuagmireMarch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pakhan's Little Secret [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mafia AU, Sexual Content, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor's in town on bloody business. The business goes as expected, the company he ends up in not so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pakhan's Little Secret [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>YOI Grand Prix Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Sheep and Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Day 2 - Skate Canada-of Grand Prix Week 2020. I</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Victor hated Canada. Well, no. Victor hated JJ Leroy who controlled large parts of the criminal underworld of Canada and insisted on meeting in places like Windsor, Ontario rather than say Toronto or Montreal. At least this particular bar had a nice view. Victor smiled to himself and sipped his wine as he enjoyed said view.</p><p> </p><p>Early to mid-twenties. Asian of some sort, probably Japanese. Bundled up in a rumpled, too big suit (and the ugliest baby blue tie Victor had ever seen) with shoulders tucked to his ears and soft cheeks the overall impression he gave was round. The glasses too big for his face did nothing to dispel the image, nor did the rumpled, shaggy hair in his face. Pretty eyes though. Rich and brown and anxious. Cute, and cuddly, and utterly vulnerable.</p><p><br/>
Victor wanted to chase him down and wreck him. But, that was pleasure, and he’d come here for business. Specifically business that could easily have been handled by his under-bosses, but Leroy insisted on meeting the Pakhan in person. Alone.</p><p> </p><p>Such an obvious trap Victor decided to play along. Maybe he’d get an excuse to finally kill the idiot. None of the other crime lords would fault him should Leroy renege on an honorable agreement. Which it seemed assured he planned to do.<br/>
<br/>
Christophe promised he’d secured local talent to serve as back-up when things went inevitably south. Victor wasn’t sure who, exactly, not wanting to give any tell that he had, himself, skirted the lines of the agreement. Though not broken it. No, Victor Nikiforov was a man of his word.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps the little prey would still be around once he concluded his work. Given the growing number of glasses in front of him, the man didn’t seem to be planning to go far.</p><p> </p><p>A commotion at the entrance pulled Victor’s attention from his fellow patron and over to where JJ Leroy had arrived. Four of his men in tow, all of them obviously armed.<br/>
<br/>
Well, that was fast.</p><p> </p><p>Victor stood and smoothed down his suit jacket. He’d gone for a gray silk suit and the slim cut made his lack of a weapon clear. There would be no questions when he ended JJ. Much like his tight smile left no doubt he was not amused by this change of events.</p><p> </p><p>“Leroy,” Victor looked over the assemblage. The men were all big, but not overly muscle-bound. All with suspicious bulges in their coats. Could Leroy not even afford a proper tailor? Amateur. “You seem to be working with an unusual definition of alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make this difficult, Nikiforov.” Leroy puffed up, arms crossed and legs wide, chin angled to the light.</p><p><br/>
Posing. He was actually posing. God, Victor was going to enjoy killing him.</p><p> </p><p>Victor sighed. “I assume we’re headed to the alley out back?” It was the most cliché option and Leroy had all the creativity of a hand grenade. He didn’t even wait for confirmation before turning and heading for the fire exit. He did notice with a tinge of regret that his timid rabbit at the bar had disappeared. Shame.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Outside, JJ moved to stand behind his men as they backed Victor against the wall and created a semi-circle around him. Not ideal, but they hadn’t drawn their guns, so Victor still had the upper hand. Probably. He just needed to relieve one of them of their weapon and point it at JJ’s head. Everyone knew Victor Nikiforov was the fastest shot around. And being taller than the minions gave him clean line of fire.</p><p> </p><p>Also, a perfect view when a figure seemed to appear from nowhere and silently creep up behind JJ. Before Victor’s smile even made it to his face, his back-up had wrapped a length of blue satin around JJ’s throat and brought the Canadian to his knees, red-faced and gasping.</p><p> </p><p>The men all turned at the commotion, one reaching for his gun. Victor got it first. Four shots, none making a noise louder than a sparkler going off. Leroy might skimp on suits, but he had top-line silencers. Well. Had.</p><p> </p><p>And now, Victor had time to get a good look at his back-up. Fit, dark hair slicked back, Asian. Most killers had cold eyes, but this man’s burned with a rich fire making his chocolate eyes into burnished bronze as he held firm to the tie around Leroy’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>The very familiar, incredibly ugly tie. Victor’s head snapped up to look the man over again. He’d lost the glasses and suit coat, the change in styling revealing sharp cheekbones and a sharper jaw, but it was definitely the man from the bar. Well, well. His little sheep had turned out to be a wolf after all.</p><p><br/>
Fascinating.</p><p> </p><p>Victor quirked an eyebrow and gestured to where Leroy continued to struggle against the make-shift noose, face somewhere between red and purple. “Well, aren’t you going to kill him? Or do you like playing with your prey?”</p><p> </p><p>The man met Victor’s eyes with a smirk. “Figured you’d want the honors. Was I wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>His voice carried an alluring mix of accents, Japanese and something American. Probably Midwestern given Detroit was right across the border. Victor usually liked his conquests more delicate. He did enjoy breaking things. But, he found himself intrigued by the chameleon before him, curious to see what other sounds he might wring from the man. “No, but,” he skimmed his eyes over the other man again, locking eyes with him, “I’ve had a more interesting engagement come up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you now?” The man shrugged, the gesture pulling Leroy up slightly. And then, fast, faster than Victor had ever seen, a twist and a sharp crack, and Leroy lay in a crumpled heap, eyes wide and fading.</p><p> </p><p>Victor stepped forward, kicking the corpse out of the way as he skimmed a hand over the shorter man’s cheek. “Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>He caught Victor’s wrist, not stopping the touch, grasp loose. “Let’s just say I’m a fan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you now?” Victor shuffled further into the man’s space, herding him against a side wall of the alley. “Well, baby, want to show me your devotion?”</p><p> </p><p>To Victor’s shock, the man snorted. The grasp on his wrist got tight, painful, as the man turned them. Victor felt his back hit the wall at the same time lips met his in a bruising kiss that left his lip split.</p><p> </p><p>For a second fury filled him. No one manhandled Victor Nikiforov. They bowed to him. But then the little wolf’s tongue flicked out, lapping at the bloodied skin and Victor <em>whimpered.</em> Reasonable thought fled with all the blood rushing to his groin as the kiss deepened and that tongue continued its assault.</p><p> </p><p>Too soon the other man pulled his mouth away. He curved his body in a way that left their faces inches apart but lower bodies pressed tight together. His brown eyes seared Victor. “Call me baby again,” he said as he ground their groins together and wrenched a moan from Victor, “and I’ll slit your throat while you sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Victor had to swallow twice before he managed words. The pressure on his erection didn’t help. “What..what should I call you then?”</p><p> </p><p>He sounded needy. As Pakhan Victor controlled life and death. He didn’t mewl and beg. Hadn’t known before he wanted to. But here and now was a revelation, because this beautiful, dangerous, deadly man had complete control of him. And Victor liked it. <em>Loved </em>it.</p><p> </p><p>And the man knew it too from the sexy smirk that blossomed on his face. “Why don’t we start with Daddy,” he whispered into Victor’s ear, “and see where we go from there?”</p><p> </p><p>Victor just nodded, his last rational thought being he owed Chris a bonus for his excellent hiring selection.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>